It is generally known to mount paint roller grids inside a standard five gallon bucket or other container to provide a wiping surface above the level of a quantity of paint in the container for aiding in dispersing the paint more evenly over paint roller covers having a width, for example, of nine inches or less. As used herein, the term paint or paint roller cover means and includes any paint, stain, sealer or other liquid coating that is suitable for application with a roller cover mounted on a roller frame. The grid wiping surfaces typically include a plurality of openings or ridges that aid in dispersing the paint more evenly over the roller covers and allow any excess paint to drain back into the container after the roller covers are immersed in the paint and rolled along the wiping surfaces.
Most paint roller covers have a width of nine inches or less. Accordingly, most paint roller grids have a width slightly greater than that (for example ten inches) so that they may conveniently be inserted into a standard five gallon container. Paint roller covers having a width substantially greater than nine inches (for example eighteen inches) are sometimes used for applying paint to relatively large flat surface areas such as decks, fencing, siding, etc. It would be desirable to be able to adapt a grid used to disperse paint over the smaller width paint roller covers to disperse paint over the larger width paint roller covers as well.